


Have

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Andre didn't have Audrey, but he still had his daughter.





	Have

"I want an abortion."

Andre gasped in horror, a heart-broken look encompassing his features. "Audrey… The baby..? You can't possibly…" An unreadable expression crossed her face and she rested her hands on his shoulders, making him look her in the face.

"Andre, it's not that I don't want her… I can't have her. I just got a call to model in Los Angeles in the United States. If I'm pregnant I can't model for them. You don't want that, do you?"

Andre looked at her hopefully through the blur of tears in his eyes. "Her..? It's a girl..?" Audrey nodded. His hands gripped her forearms desperately. "You want to kill my baby girl… for your career?"

Audrey shook herself out of his grasp. "Andre, you need to see it from my perspective. Molding in Angeles is a huge deal." Rage took over Andre then. Possibly more anger than he'd ever shown anyone before.

"No, Audrey. You need to see it from my perspective. Have this baby, or we're over."

She never did get another chance to go to Los Angeles. And the rest of Audrey's pregnancy was filled with her making remarks about how she should have gone to Los Angeles. The little girl was born, and they named her Chloe. They managed to hold their sad little marriage together for three years, for Chloe's sake if for anything at all. However, once Audrey got word of a molding job in New York, she took the offer and left. Barley saying anything to Andre or little Chloe.

Chloe would ask when is mommy coming back, to which Andre had no answer to. He decided to spoil her and give her whatever she wants as a way to make her happy and take her mind off of Audrey.

Perhaps Audrey would never come back. Perhaps she had a new men and maybe even a new kid.

But Andre had Chloe. And that's good enough for him.


End file.
